


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Six: Coffee Shop AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Interns need their coffee, and Sasuke is no exception. Helps that the new girl's pretty cute.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Six: Coffee Shop AU

If there’s one thing an intern needs…it’s copious amounts of caffeine.

Sasuke doesn’t even understand  _why_  he’s in this position. It feels like nothing more than his father testing his patience. Four years of business school apparently wasn’t enough.  _Now_  he has to fill in as an intern at his family’s company.

Experience in the  _real world_ , his father says.

Yeah, right. Labor without pay is more like it. Sure, he didn’t have to pay for his education (so long as he fell in line and took the right major and went crawling back to dad once his years at university were up). But now that school is over and he’s officially out on his own…Sasuke has bills to pay. Rent to cough up.

And coffee to buy.

Hence why, every morning since graduation and moving back to his home city, Sasuke finds himself in line at the coffee shop nearest the company’s front doors. It’s a chic little place at the bottom of a two story building. Apparently the owner lives upstairs…not that Sasuke’s paid much attention.

Mostly because he’s practically a zombie whenever he’s in here. Walk in, order, pick it up, leave. One black coffee, large, and two plain bagels with little packages of cream cheese. Every day, for…three weeks now. And probably for…a lot longer than that to come. Fugaku promised that once his three months are up - those that would typically be a Summer break - he’ll be fully employed…given that he performs well enough. So, odds are, he’ll be here every day for…well, who knows. But likely a very,  _very_ long time.

_He better damn well hire me…who doesn’t hire their own son? Especially after putting me through so many hoops…this is such bull-_

“Good morning!”

Dragging dark eyes (with even darker circles) up, Sasuke blinks. There’s…a new girl at the counter. And unlike himself, she sounds entirely chipper. Large pale eyes look to him jovially, complete with a smile that dimples her cheeks.

…cute.

She’s wearing the little bakery’s logo on a hat to match her apron, beneath which her dark hair is (mostly) contained. A fringe peeks out beneath the bill, a few wisps too short to be contained framing her face.

“…morning.”

“How can I help you…?”

“Large black coffee. Two plain bagels. Cream cheese.” Pause. “…please.”

“Of course! Give me just a minute.” Scurrying to fill his order, the young woman bustles about quickly, a bit hesitant in her actions.

Yeah, she’s definitely new.

Though perhaps a bit peeved at the usually-streamlined service having a few hiccups, Sasuke watches her with a hint of amusement. She pours the coffee just fine, but then can’t seem to find the right sized lid. Bagels are slipped into a bag, complete with the cream cheese…and are then promptly dropped on the floor.

“Oh! I’m…I’m sorry. Let me just…” Clearly torn between cleaning up the mess and replacing his order, she eventually decides on the former before the latter.

By the time all is said and done, he’s been here more than twice as long as usual. Pinkened cheeks betray how flustered she is. “Sorry again for the…for the mix-up.”

“Don’t sweat it. Everyone’s shaky when they first start.” Accepting his order, Sasuke gives her an exhaustion-tinged smile. “Hang in there…” He looks to her name badge. “…Hinata.”

Blinking in surprise, she doesn’t have a reply before he takes his leave.

Once at his desk (if he can even call it a desk), Sasuke takes a few minutes before clocking in to sip at his coffee and spread his cream cheese. Another day, another schedule of thankless tasks.

But at least he got his coffee.

The day is largely uneventful (save for a coworker being splattered with ink after engaging the printer in combat), and Sasuke makes to leave before another catches him on his way out.

“Hey, sorry - we missed sending out a memo this morning, but that meeting we’re having Friday is being catered - anything in particular you want? The place needs an estimate of what to bring.”

Eyes falling to the document she gives him, Sasuke blinks at the familiar name across the top. It’s the little bakery across the street. Well…that makes sense. And is probably why the owner has some extra help. “Uh…” Taking out a pen, he fills out the sheet before handing it back. “What time was that meeting, again?”

“Eight sharp, hence it being breakfast food instead of the usual lunch. But thanks for the info - I’ll pass it along.”

“Yeah, sure.”

On his way out the door, Sasuke startles a bit as someone falls into step with him: none other than his brother. “Oh…hey.”

“I actually caught you for once,” Itachi teases. “Seems like you’re always out before I am.”

“What can I say, I’m not eager to stay late.”

“And I have little choice in the matter,” the elder brother sighs. “I take it you got the catering memo?”

“Yeah, end of the day. You set that up? Wasn’t this meeting some deal you’ve got going on?”

“It’s a presentation of my current project, yes. And I did. I thought we should use some local business, and I’ve heard good things about them.”

“They have good coffee.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I stop in every morning. Lifesaver.”

Itachi looks a bit intrigued. “…I’ve never actually been there myself, but they have good reviews. If  _you_  give it a good rating, then it appears I made a good choice.”

“Maybe you can swing in with me tomorrow. If you’re not too busy…?”

“Well…I should go in early to work on my presentation…but perhaps it would do well to speak to the owner in person. She seems pleasant.”

There’s an ever-so-slight lift to Sasuke’s brow, but Itachi clearly ignores it.

The next morning, he finds his brother outside, talking on the phone and hanging up before he approaches. “Business?”

“As always. So, what do you recommend?”

“I’m the last person to ask: I get the same thing every morning. Besides, you like all that sweet junk.”

“Mm, I do. I find a little sugar in the morning helps kickstart my engines.”

Sasuke can’t help a snort. “Whatever you say…”

The interior, as always, smells like fresh baked bread. Warm, clean and inviting, it beckons them to the counter amidst a quiet spell. The same girl from yesterday stands behind it, and stiffens slightly as she recognizes him.

“Hey. Remember me?”

Chin ducking, she gives a sheepish smile. “It’s…rather hard to forget. Um…are you here for the same as yesterday…?”

“Yup. You better get used to me. I’m a regular.”

“Okay! And you, sir?” She looks to Itachi.

“Two slices of banana bread, and a medium mocha cappuccino - extra sugar. Also,” Itachi cuts in, bringing her to a stop as she moves to start their orders. “Would you mind seeing if your employer is free for a moment? I’d like to speak to her.”

“…o-oh! Sure! Um…just a moment.” Looking a little curious, Hinata moves to the back, disappearing through a door.

“So, you arrange everything over the phone?”

“I did. But it doesn’t hurt to introduce myself now that I have the opportunity. It may make things smoother for Friday, too.”

“…mhm. Or are you just looking to charm her for extra sweets?”

“Of course not. I always pay fairly for sweets.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke watches as the woman in question emerges, clearly confused as Itachi engages her in conversation. Recognition, however, lights up her face once they start talking.

Leaned over the counter, Sasuke watches them from the corner of his eye as Hinata busies herself behind it. “So…getting the hang of things?”

“I think so! At least…I haven’t dropped anything else…” On her way by, she gives another embarrassed smile. “…I still feel bad about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Still…”

Considering her for a moment, an impulse flickers through his brain…and makes its way to his tongue before he can stop it. “…how about you repay me by going to dinner?”

“I…w-what?” Pausing mid-pour, she turns to him in surprise.

…where did that come from? Too late to back out now. She  _is_  cute, at any rate… “…dinner. With me.”

“…but that…that doesn’t pay you back. That m-makes me more in debt!”

“Consider it the value of your time.” He perks a brow. “…so, what do you say?”

“I…” She blinks, clearly still taken aback. “…s-sure.”

“Cool. Friday work for you?”

“Oh, well…we have a catering to clean up after…”

“You can blame my brother for that. Well…Sunday brunch instead?”

Another blink, a glance to Itachi…and then she seems to put it all together. “…oh! You mean you’re…? And he’s…?” A finger points. “…oh. Um…okay. We can do that…!”

Sasuke can’t help a smile. “It’s a date.”

“Hinata! These gentlemen are going to be late!”

“Oh, s-sorry!” Finishing up their orders, Hinata hands them over, cheeks rosy. “En…enjoy!”

Nodding, Sasuke takes his leave alongside his brother.

“So, seems you got yourself more than breakfast arranged.”

“How’d you notice over your own conversation?”

“It’s called multitasking. You better start practicing.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sasuke shoots his brother a look. “Trust me, being bottom of the ladder as an intern is getting me plenty of that.”

“It only gets better from here, little brother. But at least you have something to look forward to.”

“Tch…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another prompt behind xD But this one was fun - I’m the BIGGEST sucker for this AU. I’ve always wanted to work in a little coffee shop or bakery n_n So I’ll let myself live vicariously through Hinata for today, lol  
> Poor Sasuke - interns have it rough. But now he’s got his coffee, and a lil something sweet that even he can’t help but like ;3  
> Anywho, sorry for yet another day behind. I’ve had a lot going on irl, and today was…some of the worst of it. But we’ll see what tomorrow brings!


End file.
